1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to networks and network devices.
2. Related Art
Networking systems are commonly used to move network information (which may also be referred to interchangeably as frames, packets, data or commands) between computing systems (for example, servers) or between computing systems and network devices (for example, storage systems). Various hardware and software components are used to implement network communication.
Network devices continue to improve in processing information at faster rates. Power consumption and thermal management in network devices continue to be a challenge. Continuous efforts are being made to improve power consumption in network devices.